wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Headhunting/Roleplay
The roleplay page for those participating in the quest to recover the three cats (Shorepebble, Palefang, and Jumpstrike) of StormClan who were kidnapped by the coyotes. It also serves as the roleplay page for the kidnapped. ---- 'The Quest-ers?' Stormrage tasted the air, just out of camp now, tasting for Shorepebble's scent. She'd be the scent they'd be tracking to find the location of the kidnapped cats, since hers was the clearest. He was surprised that he could not detect the scent of the kidnappers, but quickly concluded that they had decided to disguise their scent. Who wouldn't if they were going to commit a crime? Duh. "This way, I-I think she went this way!"Silverstar 01:46, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe tasted the air and held in a hiss. She didn't have the scenting skills. "Okay, you lead." she mewed. "I guess I'll keep a lookout from behind." Who knows, whoever napped them might still be here. ''~Patchfeather~ 12:44, July 31, 2016 (UTC) (If he ain't suppose to be in this just remove it) Talltail followed behind Stormrage silently. He was good at leading. The tabby and white tom's thoughts immediately went to his missing littermate. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:36, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "Ugh! I know this is a marsh and all, but come on! it's in my mouth!" Whitetoe complained when her foot flicked up a glob of mud and hit her in the mouth. "It's going to take me forever to get that taste out of my mouth." she sniffed. Through the reek of the muck, she caught a whiff of Shorepebble's scent. ~Patchfeather~ 22:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "After a while...you'll get used to even the taste ." He heaved himself from the mud, shaking it off of his pelt.'Silverstar' 22:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe muttered to herself under her breath. She leaped over a puddle and landed in another pile of mud. ~Patchfeather~ 01:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Keeping himself steady on a fallen tree, the dark tabby trudged along, keeping on the scent trail of Shorepebble.'Silverstar' 01:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Talltail suddenly got the faint scent of Palefang. He suddenly became alert. His heart sped up as well as his feet. "Can't we move faster." He complained. Dragging his paws through the mud and his pelt was a muddy color. His white turned completely stained with brown and his tabby patches practically a grey-brown color. — ~Patchfeather~ 12:53, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Telltail narrowed his eyes and sighed. His hope had risen when he'd scented the faint scent of Palefang. His carefree sister who had a high hope of starting a family one day. Was that dream now gone for her? — ~Patchfeather~ 20:14, August 2, 2016 (UTC) "As long as we don't scent any blood, I'm hopeful." Stormrage muttered under his breath, his legs already starting to get sore.'Silverstar' 21:13, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded, feeling her spirits rise. "I think I can make out Jumpstrike's scent a bit too." ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) "Then let's quicken our pace, it's getting dark." The dark tabby widened his gate.'Silverstar' 22:45, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe pushed on, going faster. Perhaps the missing cats were close by, maybe they would find them tonight. ~Patchfeather~ 21:34, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage pricked his ears in surprise as Whitetoe pulled ahead, so he quickened his pace, eventually trudging through sloppy mud once more.'Silverstar' 22:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe raised her nose to the air and pricked her ears. "Do you hear something?" she asked. She could have sworn there was some yapping... ~Patchfeather~ 23:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage ceased his trudging to prick his ears and listen. "...I got nothing." He said, almost as if he was defeated, but it was clear he was getting tired.'Silverstar' 00:59, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe noticed how tired Stormrage looked, and Talltail, and suddenly she realized how tired she was herself. "Maybe we should stop for the night? we have to keep our strength up." -- Patch Stormrage didn't bother to respond, rather he flopped onto the ground with a soft grunt.'Silverstar' 02:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe curled up on some dry ground, and soon drifted into a light sleep. ~Patchfeather~ 01:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) In the morning, Stormrage awoke quickly and went hunting, catching three pieces of prey for the three of them. They needed to get moving, he could feel that they were getting close.'Silverstar' 00:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe quickly ate her prey. Once they began to move on again, she could pick up hints of the missing cats. Her white paw suddenly splashed into some deep mud. She let out a low growl. She was cool with mud 'n all, but when you're walking through it for a million hours it gets pretty darn annoying. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Once everyone was ready and done eating, Stormrage took point once more. They eventually came across a little burrow, and he poked his head in curiously. "...Shorepebble? Jumpstrike? Palefang?"'Silverstar' 00:20, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe tensed, pelt bristled and claws out, ready to maul if something came out and tried to rip them apart. ~Patchfeather~ 00:23, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage tensed, listening, but he could smell them inside, so he went in anyways. He saw Shorepebble laying motionless on the ground, and tensed. Was she...dead...?'Silverstar' 00:26, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe followed Stormrage in. "Stormrage! Whitetoe!" Jumpstrike gasped, leaping to his paws, ignoring the the pain the burned his leg. ~Patchfeather~ 00:28, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Jumpstrike!" Stormrage looked the tom over, a bit confused. "What happened to your leg, and why isn't Shorepebble waking?"'Silverstar' 00:30, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "The coyotes, they took us! they are trying to split up the Clan so it's easier to get rid of us!" Jumpstrike meowed. "and I think Shorepebble's knocked out. She hasn't moved since I woke up." ~Patchfeather~ 00:32, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage nodded firmly. "Then we have to hurry back, and fast. I'll carry Shorepebble, let's get going." He picked the silver tabby up by her scruff before pushing his way out of the burrow.'Silverstar' 00:33, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike nodded and followed closely behind Whitetoe. And they began the journey back to the Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 00:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) (Not quite yet, one last thing :C) Just as they were leaving, the guard returned, and boy was he unhappy to see the escaped prisoners. Drool dripping from his mouth, he charged, and Stormrage jumped onto it, dropping Shorepebble in some mud. "Whitetoe, take them back to camp, grab Shorepebble! I'll hold him up, keep going, I-I'll catch up." But he wouldn't, for he would die trying to fend off the hungry coyote after the clan cats left.'Silverstar' 00:38, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe opened her mouth wide to protest, but Jumpstrike stopped her. "Listen to him, go!" he hissed, shoving Whitetoe forward. Whitetoe quickly grabbed Shorepebble and ran as fast as she could mange with the she-cat hanging limp in her jaws. The other cats followed her. ~Patchfeather~ 00:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Palefang stumbled behind the cats Talltail on her paws. "Faster," he chided her softly rushing the brown mink. She looked around in fear. "What about Stirm-" she was cut off by a high pitched laugh. Looking back she noticed a weird looking creature following her. Hallucinations. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:13, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike slowly opened his eyes to a dim-lit burrow. A little ways away lay Shorepebble, who was unconscious. He looked around but didn't relate to anything. "Where am I?" he asked himself aloud. ~Patchfeather~ 22:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The silver tabby remained where she lie. On the way to the burrow, she had awakened and tried to flee, only to be beaten senseless by the coyote. Oh well, she had tried.'Silverstar' 01:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Palefang woke minutes after Jumpstrike and Shorepebble. The brown mink felt pain everywhere. Her body was littered with scratches and gashes. She had a sprained fore leg; left. Her eyes were dull, her pelt dirty, oily, and muddy. Her build had become skinny. "Where are we?" She asked noticing that Shorepebble was several inches away. She breathed in before glancing at the coyotes. She'd tried several times to escape but was beat everytime. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:19, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Unconscious, unresponsive, Shorepebble was lost in endless and spinning darkness. 'Silverstar' 01:21, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike noticed Shorepebble. He pulled himself over to her, wincing at the firey pain of his leg. He nudged her. "Shorepebble? are you awake?" he asked, though it was pretty clear she wasn't. ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Naturally, there was no response, but the coyotes shuffled anxiously outside.'Silverstar' 22:45, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike jumped in surprise when he saw the coyote. He then remembered being hit in the head; then waking here. It must have been the coyotes who did it. ~Patchfeather~ 22:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Anxious, why were they so anxious? It was because Sunset was approaching, the one coyote who could speak in the tongue of a cat. He grumbled something to them, something about an attack.'Silverstar' 19:50, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike shuffled closer to the entrance. He had to try and get out. Coyotes couldn't be that smart could they? he could just sneak past real quiet... ~Patchfeather~ 21:34, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, they were not sly foxes, but coyotes were no fools...and they sure were excited for whatever Sunset was plotting, for they yipped happily.'Silverstar' 22:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike's fur bristled at the sudden thunder of the coyotes. He felt sure every creature could hear his heart pounding, and he held his breath, as if that would stop it, and began to slowly slip through the entrance, being covered by some lichen. So far so good! ~Patchfeather~ 23:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Their excitement suddenly faded at a quick rate. Hungry...they were hungry, and they smelled dinner! Wait, dinner was trying to get ''away!Silverstar 00:59, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike hadn't really noticed the change in the coyotes and was still trying to finsh the bend in the path. He knew exactly what he was going to do, he would get out of here, get back to camp, get a patrol of the best fighters and come back to get Palefang and Shorepebble. It sounded like a great idea! what could go wrong? ~Patchfeather~ 01:32, August 10, 2016 (UTC) The coyotes yipped in excitement, turning on their heels to chase down this prey and bite whatever they could. They'd happily eat him, but fortunately, Sunset was there to stop them.Silverstar 01:42, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike halted and looked back to the coyotes, realizing he'd been caught. ~Patchfeather~ 01:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC) At first, the two guards attacked with full force, snapping their jaws around the cat's back and shaking their head, only to be stopped by Sunset. He clearly was pleased to see one of his prisoners out, but he also didn't seem happy to see his guards trying to eat him.Silverstar 01:55, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike hissed angerily at his attackers. He looked up to Sunset. Why had they stopped? weren't they going to eat him. "Why are we here?" he snarled. ~Patchfeather~ 02:02, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunset waved a paw, the coyote chuckling deeply. "Stupid little cat. We take you, draw some of your little friends out, and then take their home. Some of them come back after trying to find you, and then come home to a pack of coyotes. But, if they really did leave that pitiful swamp, then they'll get you kitties back...maybe, perhaps in little pieces."Silverstar 02:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike's fur bristled. "You wouldn't dare! StormClan can fight off your mange-ridden pack!" ~Patchfeather~ 02:09, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "You know, our sad little descendants are herding dogs," he strode alongside his workers as they dragged the white tom back into the burrow. "How do they drive those pathetic herds of sheep? Split 'em up...take them out in small groups, when they're helpless. Your worthless friends don't stand a chance."Silverstar 02:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike hissed and tried to drag himself away, but it was no use. He had to warn the Clan! "Why can't you just leave us alone? what have we done to you?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:15, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Those are our hunting lands, our swamps, not your petty Clan's." Sunset growled, his piercing amber eyes resting down on the cat. "I've got a pack to feed."Silverstar 16:10, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike bit back a sharp comment. Well we've got a Clan to feed! I've lived here all my life and haven't had a sniff of coyote! ~Patchfeather~ 21:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) The coyotes had almost left out of random after tossing their prisoner away, disappearing without a trace, or even a scent trail. Shorepebble was yet to wake up.Silverstar 00:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike breathed heavily, and settled down onto the floor. His wounds throbbed but that was only one of his worries. What would the Clan do? ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Shorepebble was still out cold, but would hopefully be waking soon, for their rescuers were nearing.Silverstar 00:08, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff